


sleepless nights (are better with you)

by withustars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slight teasing, Trainee Days, somewhat based off that one 2 kids room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withustars/pseuds/withustars
Summary: They lay there for a few moments, the sounds of their breathing filling up the silence. The tick of the clock continues every minute that passes and eventually, Hyunjin drifts to sleep. Before he does fully, he hears Jisung whisper, “Thank you.” He’s not sure what that means but he really doesn’t have any energy left in him to figure anything out, so, with that echoing in the back of his mind, he allows sleep to pull him under.Or,Jisung confides in Hyunjin when it's a restless night and Hyunjin allows him, despite their rocky relationship.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	sleepless nights (are better with you)

**Author's Note:**

> hii, i'm back w another fic after like a year or so and this time it's for skz! this is my first fic for the fandom so i hope whoever reads it enjoys! please feel free to leave kudos/comments ~

**☽** **  
** **  
** The only sounds present in the room were the soft inhale and exhale of breaths from Hyunjin and the occasional tick from his alarm, indicating that despite him still being awake in the middle of the night, time was moving forwards.  
  
As he was adjusting his spot on the bed, turning to face the wall, the soft click of the room door opening caused him to make a sharp inhale. He assumes it’s Changbin finally coming back from working at the studio with Chan, but then the footsteps get closer to the edge of his own bed and stop there.  
  
“Hyunjin?”  
  
It’s Jisung.  
  
His voice sounds a bit heavy with sleep like he’s exhausted but wide awake. Hyunjin thinks he feels the same.  
  
At that moment, Hyunjin has the briefest thought about ignoring Jisung all together-- after all, they had gotten into a fight earlier at practice, Jisung himself admitting that he hated him so why should he indicate that he was awake? But then, that would just make him petty and he wanted to try to be better for the both of them because after all, they were bound to debut together anyways so they would inevitably be stuck with each other. And if Jisung didn’t want to be the mature one out of the two of them, then Hyunjin might as well suck it up and be the bigger person.  
  
So with that, Hyunjin sighs, letting out a soft, “What?”  
  
He thinks he hears Jisung take a sharp inhale but he can’t be sure. “You’re awake?” Jisung asks tentatively, surprise hidden in his tone.  
  
Hyunjin sits up at that moment, black hair ruffled and messy from shuffling around so much, “Of course.” He glances at the clock, the blue light from the alarm on the side of his bed reading 4:30 am. He sighs and raises an eyebrow at Jisung who shuffles in his spot, “What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  
  
Jisung turns his head to the side to look at the floor and mumbles, “Shouldn’t you be asleep, too?”  
  
Hyunjin just rolls his eyes at the remark, not bothering to push it. He lays down again, this time turning to face the wall and closing his eyes, “Fine, if you aren’t going to answer my questions then you can leave and let me sleep in peace.”  
  
Jisung grumbles something again and Hyunjin ignores him, too tired to fight back. He hears Jisung groan in annoyance, seemingly having an inner conflict with himself before he sighs and says, a bit louder and clearer, “I can’t sleep.”   
  
“What does that have to do with me?” Hyunjin asks, opening his eyes again, but remaining in his spot.  
  
“IwaswonderingifIcouldsleepinherewithyou.” Jisung says, too quickly for Hyunjin to catch anything.  
  
“I didn’t catch that, you’re going to have to repeat it.”  
  
“Ugh, fine.” He sighs annoyed, heart pounding annoyingly faster and he wonders if it’s loud enough for Hyunjin to hear. He hopes not. “I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you.”  
  
Hyunjin’s eyes widen a bit and feels his heart leap in his chest. He sits up again, this time turning to face Jisung. He leans back against the wall and makes room for him to sit on the bed. He pats the spot next to him, allowing him to sit. Jisung timidly climbs in the bed and sits a few inches away from him.  
  
Hyunjin’s eyes follow his movements, curiosity getting the better of him. “Why here?”  
  
Jisung fiddles with the hem of the blanket, avoiding his eyes, “Because.” He pauses for a few moments and Hyunjin wonders if that’s all he’ll get as an answer, but then Jisung speaks again, “Seungmin would be annoyed if I woke him up from a dead sleep just to ask if I could lay with him and I didn’t want to bother the others. We all knew Chan and Changbin were probably going to stay all night out at the studio and I could have gone to Minho- but, I guess something in me wanted to come here, too.”  
  
“Oh, so you have no problem with bothering me then?” Hyunjin teases, ignoring the slight pound of his heart at the last comment.  
  
He hears Jisung scoff and thinks he sees him roll his eyes, “That’s definitely it.”  
  
There’s a lull in their conversation and Hyunjin allows the silence to take over them. It’s quiet and peaceful and he doesn’t think he’s ever been more comfortable in Jisung’s presence than here in this moment. He allows his eyes to fall shut, sleep threatening to pull him under. He wishes he could stay like this forever but that’s unrealistic, he knows. Time is still moving forwards and he and Jisung will have to wake up in a few hours to go to school so he knows, knows he can’t sleep like this with his back leaning uncomfortably against the wall, head almost laying on the other’s shoulders. But he just sits in this moment for now and allows Jisung to ruin it because, again, he knows the sun will have to rise eventually and a new day will start but he can’t bring himself to ruin the comfortable atmosphere.  
  
“Hyunjin, we should lay down to sleep. You’re gonna be uncomfortable if you sleep like that.” Jisung says, quietly, “If we go to sleep now, we’ll have at least three hours to sleep before the others wake us up and we have to get ready.”  
  
Hyunjin nods, having no energy left to speak. Jisung shifts beside him to give Hyunjin room to get comfortable and he does, laying on his side facing Jisung, placing a pillow in between his knees, getting comfortable as Jisung gets comfortable too.  
  
They lay there for a few moments, the sounds of their breathing filling up the silence. The tick of the clock continues every minute that passes and eventually, Hyunjin drifts to sleep. Before he does fully, hears Jisung whisper, “Thank you.” He’s not sure what that means but he really doesn’t have any energy left in him to figure anything out, so, with that echoing in the back of his mind, he allows sleep to pull him under.   
  
  
**☽  
**  
  
“How did you get them to do this?”  
  
“I need my phone. I gotta get a picture of this.”  
  
“C’mon guys, one of you should just wake them up so we can get going.”  
  
“Shhh, if you guys don’t be quiet, I’m not gonna be able to get a picture!”  
  
“Ugh, you’re acting like a dad, just wake them up.”  
  
“We’re going to be late.”  
  
“Do it yourself!”  
  
“Fine, I will!”  
  
There’s shuffling and talking causing Hyunjin to stir and groan in annoyance. He squeezes his eyes, willing, hoping, that whoever’s disturbing his sleep will go away. He shifts closer to Jisung, lips brushing the side of his neck, and Hyunjin freezes- because that’s when he remembers.  
  
When the events of last night flood in his mind. Flinching, he pulls back and sits up forcefully, head swimming, feeling dizzy at getting up too fast. He blinks his eyes open and glares at the intruders before he climbs over the still sleeping Jisung and off the bed, “You guys are way too loud for it being eight in the morning.”  
  
He exists after that, leaving to get ready for the day.  
  
(Later, at dance practice, if he sends a mischievous smile to Jisung through the mirror of the practice room while they’re stretching, and someone else sees, well, they didn’t. Last night’s event stays between the two of them.) 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [ twt](https://twitter.com/withustars)!


End file.
